1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photodetector circuit having a photosensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses an area sensor and a display device having an area sensor. The area sensor includes an EL device and a photosensor for taking an image of light of the EL device reflected from a target to be detected.